1. Field
The present invention relates to a video display apparatus and a video display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In liquid crystal display for adaptively controlling a light source of a backlight in accordance with an input video signal, the input signal is adaptively corrected in accordance with the calculated lighting value of each light source region to give a correlation between the lighting value and the transmittance of liquid crystal to thereby dynamically control luminance to take a proper luminance value. For example, a technique described in JP-A-2004-191490 provides a liquid crystal display device for performing area control by dividing a light source to correct luminance to a desired luminance value by multiplying an input signal by a correction value based on a lighting value calculated from the input signal. The technique is an example of backlight area control. There was however a problem that a noise component contained in a dark portion of a video signal was enlarged to disturb viewing because there was a tendency for a correction gain to increase in a region of a dark portion.